Unwanted
by Understanding-Logic
Summary: After a fight gone wrong 16 year old Lyssa was sent to the past by a broken Time Turner, not only did she go back 25 years she is now trapped in her 11 year old body. What will happen now that she cant get back to 1996? How will she deal with the Marauders and her parents? Can she protect them from the harm that Voldemort caused upon the Potter family? OCXSiriusBlack I dont own HP
1. Chapter 1: A Break In Time

**Author note:** I do not own Harry Potter, I do own my character.

 **-No POV-**

At Hogwarts a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students walk through the halls heading towards their first period classes. A pair of boys and a pair of girls walked side by side talking about their summer, one boy was well known by the wizarding world, his name was Harry Potter, and alongside him was his 3 best friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Lyssa O'Conner.

Lyssa O'Conner had a waterfall of black rippling hair, normally she kept it in a low pony tail, but this morning it cascaded down her back and reached her lower back and sat about two inches above her hips. Her eyes where steel blue, matching both her mother and father whom she had recently met the year prior. She was 16 this year and was the second youngest of the group. Hermione and Ronald had been a few months older than she but she had been older than Harry by 30 days.

This morning they were all walking to their potions class that they shared with the Slytherin as a double period. Despite how the other three felt about potions Lyssa loved the class even with Severus Snape teaching the subject. It was where she felt she held the most talent and had been the best in her class for the past 6 years. This year Professor Slughorn would be teaching the class as Professor Snape had taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He would be a better teacher than Professor Umbridge. Lyssa and Harry still had the scars from their detention etched onto their hands.

Lyssa's left hand read "I will not tell a Lie" and the right hand read "I Am Awesome", she preferred reading her right hand because she had done this to spite Umbridge. Harry however never did such a thing because he just wanted to get the hell out of detention.

This morning Ron had started a conversation about the Battle they had fought in the year before. The day Sirius Black had perished at the hand of Bellatrix. "I still can't believe this all had happened, Harry," Ron had said as they left the great hall after breakfast, "I mean, Black died, you almost died… AGAIN and Lyssa found out who her long lost parents where."

Both Harry and Lyssa shivered at his statement. "Ron, can we not talk about my parents." Lyssa said as they turned the corner, she knew Draco was probably just a few paces behind them with his groupies.

"But Yer Draco Malfoy's Sister, how do we know you aren't going to turn on us?" Ron said, "I mean you are Bellatrix's daughter, the woman who killed Sirius Black's Daughter!"

"Ron Shut up will you" Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Lyssa has been our best friend since day one how can you think she'd betray us?"

"BUT SHE'S A MALFOY!" Ron yelled

With a yelp Ronald found himself pinned to the wall on the word Malfoy, Lyssa herself had pinned him to this wall and had gotten close to his face. "How dare you accuse me of such things Weasley, do you really think me so shallow." She hissed in his face before releasing him from her tight grip. Though she was quite thin she had strength she wasn't a beater for no reason. "I'll see you guys in class." She huffed before storming down the hall.

Now alone Lyssa walked towards the Potions class in the dungeon. She had found not only a group of Slytherins outside the door but the pompous platinum blond himself. He was surrounded by his groupies. He had a sour look on his face when he saw the Gryffindor making her way towards the door he was blocking.

"Where's your pup Potter, O'Conner… or should I say Malfoy" he spat his own last name at her.

"None of your business Draco, I don't have to be at Potter's side twenty-four seven" she hissed pushing her way through the Slytherin group.

Draco smirked and pulled out his wand, "good because now he won't be here to save you" he said with a grin and pointed his wand at her without a word a white flash came out from the tip of his wand and a stinging sensation erupted all over her body she fell back from the force of the flash and her skin started to swell. The Slytherin all calked at her pain and miss fortune. She would have screamed out if her lips hadn't swollen shut. She was barely able to breath. Even Lyssa's eye site had been hindered by the stinging hex. She had no clue what the other courses or hexes had been set upon her but she heard the sound of something breaking under someone's foot.

 _'Dear Merlin I hope that wasn't the time turner!'_ she had thought to herself, not caring about what he Slytherin had been doing to her. She reached out a swollen hand to the charmed necklace around her neck and followed it to the pieces of a broken time turner. She even cut her finger on the glass.

The boys and girls around her watched as sand from the time turner surrounded the girl. Even the golden trio had seen this happen to their friend as they had just entered the hall. A storm of lightning and sand caused the students to flee backwards away from the girl as the sand surrounded her till they could no longer see where she was on the floor.

Inside the sandy cocoon the effects of the hexes and curses faded and Lyssa could now see the sand surrounding her and a bright white light engulfed her body and the sand. She couldn't even scream out for help before the light had taken her away, to Merlin knows when.


	2. Chapter 2: Year one all over again

**Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter two, I do not own Harry Potter Nor its characters, I just Own my OC. Enjoy.

 **-No POV-**

Headmaster Dumbledore strolled down the halls towards the potion master's office in the Dungun section of Hogwarts Castle. He was meeting with Professor Slughorn to discuss who would fill in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that year. Every year since Professor Merrythought stepped down from her position it has been cursed.

Right outside the door of the Potions classroom was a figure in torn oversized robes. It was breathing shallowly and when Headmaster Dumbledore stumbled upon this strange sight he had knelt down to see who or what was lying before Professor Slughorn's classroom. By removing the hood of the robes he found a girl who looked to be 10 or 11 unconscious with cuts and bruises littering her pale face. Long black hair that had been camouflaged with the robes cascaded down her back as she was lying face down on the marbled floor. This was a strange site to see for Professor Dumbledore. Who was this girl and why was she in front of the potions class in the middle of summer.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to try to wake the girl but it only caused her to moan in pain and slightly stir. She didn't wake however. Standing up from a crouched position Headmaster Dumbledore used his wand to levitate the girl to carry her all the way to the medical wing. His meeting with Slughorn could wait as this girl needed medical treatment from Madam Pomfrey.

The greying woman had been in her office going over some paperwork for ordering supplies for the upcoming year of school. There was always a shortage of supplies when it came to injuries around the school. Though she had not been expecting a patient soon not until September when the classes started, and it was June just the start of the summer. Some teachers and staff went on vacation but some stayed till July to set up instead of coming in at the start of August. So when Professor Dumbledore walked in with a young girl in his arms, having taken the levitation spell off a while back, she was dumbfounded at the site.

"Poppy, this girl seems to be injured." Dumbledore said to the woman, "I found her outside Horace's class room on my way to meet with him."

Madam Pomfrey was silent for a few seconds before rushing over to the closest open cot, "Set her here, I'll examine her, why was she outside Horace's classroom? How is she even in Hogwarts, it's June!" she said as she called her supplies to her with an accio charm.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. Till then keep an eye on her for me, I'm late for a meeting with Horace." With that Dumbledore left Madam Pomfrey to examine the girl.

 **-Lyssa's POV-**

The pain pulsed through my body like my own heartbeat, it was even and constant it was all I could feel in my black dream. It was when I felt numb that I woke up in a bed in the infirmary of Hogwarts. This was a familiar place for me. I had been in this Hospital wing about 15 times the year before and that was only one year… but how did I get here? All I remembered was running into Draco Malfoy outside potions class.

My clothes were tattered and torn and I was on top of the starchy sheets of a cot. I didn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere yet but knew she was probably in her office. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the ward with me… but no one was there, not even Harry Potter and my other friends to greet me when I awoke. I frowned and sat up, I now sat on the side of my bed waiting for Madam Pomfrey to dismiss me for class. As I sat there hunched over staring at my hands I saw a shimmer of gold in my vision. The time turner! It looked to be snapped in half and void of sand. That's when I recalled what had happened to me in front of Potions. I can't believe I hadn't seen Draco draw his wand on me. I cursed under my breath.

When I heard the familiar squeak of Pomfrey's chair I jolted to sit up straight and quickly tucked the time turner into my blouse as the woman walked out of the small office. She looked… younger…

"You're finally awake, I didn't think you would have been out for this long seeing as your injuries were minor scrapes and bruises… Tell me who are you and how did you get into this school. It's obvious you are a student but I don't recognize you." She said as she stood before me.

"I…" I started, _'how did she not know who I was, I practically had a reserved bed in this ward…?'_ "I'm Lyssa… Lyssa Mal…O'Conner." I stopped myself from saying Malfoy since there was no reason to call myself my biological father's name. I was an O'Conner, not a Malfoy.

"Lyssa… O'Conner… hmn… Headmaster Dumbledore would want to speak with you now that you are awake." She said, "Come, follow me." With that she left the room through the large double doors that lead out into the hallway.

It was a quiet walk to the headmaster's office, it was oddly quiet, usually there would be a straggler student meandering through the hall or you would hear someone in one of the classrooms but the halls were dead silent. Madam Pomfrey stood before the guarding statue and said, "Sugar quills" and this activated the magical staircase.

"Go on up, the Headmaster will be in his office." She said and I nodded and stood on the ascending stairs riding them all the way up to the old wooden door. I knocked three times and entered when I heard Dumbledore's recognizable voice call me in.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." I say walking to the desk. I see his prized phoenix, Fawkes. He was a beautiful bird, magnificent.

The man before me sat in a cushy leather chair and had on half-moon glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose he looked no different from the night before during the opening ceremony of my 6th year. But I didn't feel 5'7'' anymore… no I felt to be a few inches under 5 foot.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked, this was new, Professor Dumbledore knew me quite well… but so did Madame Pomfrey. What was going on?

"My name is Lyssa… Professor you know me… Lyssa O'Conner, we battled Voldemort last year in the Ministry of Magic… Why don't you remember me?" I say in a worried tone, "you gave me a time turner this morning before breakfast…" I grab the chain and pull out the time turner. It was broken but it still was a time turner.

"What year was that…? What year did you fight this Voldemort?" Dumbledore said

"1995, today is Monday, September 2nd, 1996…" I said

"Dear… it's June 1st, 1971 it's a Tuesday." He said, "How was your time turner broken?"

"I was attacked… by my Half-brother." I said, "It had been stepped on while I was on the ground."

He thought for a moment and looked me over, "It seems you have been sent back twenty five years and four months. It doesn't seem we can fix this." He said, "Time turners are tricky things and since it had been broken it seems that it has sent you back. There is nothing that can send you forward."

I stood there in shock. I couldn't go back to my time… I didn't even look my age… oh Merlin… "What am I supposed to do?" I mutter as I looked over at a mirror in the corner I saw what I looked like. I look like my 11 year old self, "I'm a 16 year old in an 11 year old body… Where can I go? My adopted parents would be a first or a second year…"

I was panicking I fell to my knees and my hair pooled around me. Hot tears were running down my face as I started muttering into my hands. It wasn't till I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that I stopped crying. I looked up at him with my steel blue eyes, tears sliding down my pale cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore had me calm down and we had a pot of tea as we discussed what would we do. I had to promise not to mention anything about the future and then he said I could attend Hogwarts as a first year. I would be staying with Hagrid till the start of school and in Late August I would be taken out to go get school supplies on the schools budget for orphaned students. So used robes and books for me, at least I had my wand.

This is the start of my new life. I'm going to make the best of it, and maybe Harry won't lose his parents this time. I know who betrayed them and I know who to trust, I hope.


End file.
